Lovely Tears
by Ice-phoenixxox
Summary: A girl in love with a sempai. She plans to confess to him on Valentine's Day. But how will things turn out for her? (first oneshot)


Lovely tears

By: Ice-Phoenixxox

Sempai is surrounded by girls again. I'm Aoyama Ayaka, 17 years old and currently single. It was always a one-sided love between me and sempai. It all started during my first day at Daifuko high school a year ago…

_**Where's 1C'S classroom? Mmmmm? Where is this place? It was filled with sakura trees shaped like hearts, pretty. I heard a voice screaming, "MOVE!" I looked up and saw a baseball heading toward my way, I was paralyzed! I couldn't move, and then a figure came running toward me. The figure protected me and I saw him. A boy with blue hair, a serious face, and totally my type. He screamed, "HEY! That could be dangerous! Someone can get hurt!" Someone came and retrieved the ball. He turned to me and smiled. I think my heart could burse. He said to me, "Are you okay?" I nodded, I'm pretty sure my face was as red as a cherry. He continued, "My name is Hattori Daichi from class 3B. What about you?" I said nervously, "Uh… my-my name is Aoyama Ayaka from class 1C. Uh… thank you for saving me…" He smiled at me and I blushed. He looks so cute. He said, "No problem" and left.**_

I have been in love with him since that day. The only problem is that he is the most popular in school. He is always surrounded by girls, tall and short, popular and not, no matter what kinds of girl, he would catch the attention of them all. Still, my heart would hurt when he gives another girl that smile that made me fall in love with him. Ah! I think I stood here too long. People are looking at me, I better get going.

I opened the door of my classroom, 3C. I went rushing toward my best friend, Masaki Hana. She hugged me and said, "Aya-chan! How did it go with Hattori-sempai?" I just sighed and said, "Wahhh! Hana-Chan! I couldn't bring it up to him! I just couldn't ask him with those girls with him!" Hana-Chan patted my head and said gently, "Aya-Chan, there's just a lot of girls that interested in him. But Aya-Chan needs to hurry! Valentine's Day is a week away! He at least needs to notice you before telling him you know what." I nodded. I was going to tell him "I love you" during Valentine's Day, but with so much people, I don't think I could do it. I was very depressed.

Hana-Chan hits my back hard and encouraged me, "Aya-Chan! Don't lose faith! I know he would definitely love you! I just know it!" I smiled hearing those words. The bell rang and I rushed to my seat. Akashi-sensei came in and said, "Class, today in home-economy, we will learn to bake a chocolate cake. Since Valentine's Day is a week away, sensei is going to teach you all those things you could bake with chocolate!" The class cheered except for me. I'm terrible at home-economy. My phone rang. It was a text from Hana-Chan. Too bad we're in different teams. The text said, "Cheer up, Aya-Chan! I'll help you with all the baking afterschool!" I smiled at Hana-Chan and she waved. Unfortunately, Akashi-sensei walked by and said, "Aoyama-san, come see me after school." Such bad luck… at least Hana-Chan didn't get in trouble, although she probably won't get in trouble in this class… Hana-Chan is always the best in baking! After all, her dream is to become a patisserie. I looked at her and she shrugged. I hate baking!

After school:

I walked into the staff room, I gulped. Akashi-sensei is the scariest when she's mad. I opened the door and said, "Akashi-sensei? It's Aoyama-san." She spotted me and signaled me to go over there. I went over to Akashi-sensei and she said, "Aoyama-san you know that cell phones are not allowed at class time." I nodded and apologized. She smiled and said, "So your punishment is going to be on library duty with Hattori-san." Hattori-sempai was sitting there, pouting. Cute. He whined, "Why do I have to be in library duty, Akashi-sensei? I have things to do!" Akashi-sensei shushed him and continued, "You guys are going to be in library duty for a week starting today." What today?! I started to complain, but Akashi-sensei glared at me. It's true; Akashi-sensei really is scary when she's mad. Hattori-sempai walked out with me.

I completely forgot! Hana-Chan and I was supposed to meet up today! I looked at Hattori-sempai and said, "Sempai! I have to tell my friend something, meet you at the library!" I ran off to Hana-Chan! She stood there impatiently and said, "Aya-chan! I've been waiting so long! Come on, we have to go!" I stood there and said, "Sorry, Hana-Chan! Akashi-sensei told me to go on library duty for a week." She started at me, and then smiled, she said, "Then I'll wait until Aya-chan is done!" I smiled and hugged her. I left to the library.

When I arrived, Hattori-sempai was standing there and said, "You're late!" I apologized and said, "Sorry, but I had to tell my friend something important! You see, we were supposed to meet up today, but since I got library duty, I couldn't make it. I had to tell her that I couldn't make it, or she'll wait so long!" He laughed and said, "You're really talkative! It's funny!" I blushed and said, "Aren't we supposed to be doing library duty?" I panicked, now I seem like a girl who thinks he's annoying, this is bad. He stopped laughing and said, "Wow, most girls would laugh along, but I guess you're not like other girls right? Anyways, I bet your friend went off already." Does he think that? Well, someone's pretty face isn't going to be pretty anymore if he keeps saying bad things about Hana-Chan! Even if he's the person I like!

He continued, "Well, girls these days are so inconsiderate, they are too girly, tries too hard, and a bit mean 'cause of jealousy, don't you think? I bet your friend is like that as well." He smiles, that smile is pissing me off. My blood is boiling and my veins are popping out. I was furious and said, "Hana-Chan is not like that! She is very considerate, helps me a lot, and is a great friend! She's even staying and waiting for me right now! Don't judge her like she's another one of your fans! She is way different!" Hattori-sempai is an idiot! How could I fall for him?! But my heart is still beating and is telling me that I love him. He's different now…

He smiled and said, "Wow! You must really like her then, this Hana-Chan… oh yeah! I think you were always stalking me right? Well, I never got to get your name though. What's your name?" What?! How could he possibly forget me?! He's so….GAH! I smiled and said, "Sempai, remember me, during the time when you protected a girl from last year?" He looked up and said, "Ah! You mean Aoyama Ayaka? She's so delicate; I want to gobble her up! All the girls were so not cute compared to her. Why do you ask? Do you know her?" I blushed. He said I was delicate and cute. I said, "It's because I'm that girl! Sempai is an idiot!" He thought about it for a moment and then her gasped. He stumbled on his words, "Y-you're Aoyama Ayaka? B-but she's so delicate, a-and you're so, you know! But now I know is that my dreams were crushed…" Just what kind of dreams were you thinking of?! I want to kill him, but I just can't.

Then sempai got up and said, "I have to go! I can't stay after school too long! I'll leave everything to you, okay? Bye!" He left without me saying a word. I sighed; I guess I'll leave too. I just can't handle everything by myself. I went out of the library to meet Hana-Chan.

I saw Hana-Chan and said, "Hana-Chan! I'm done with library duty!" Hana-Chan turned around and scolded me, "Aya-Chan! You were so late! Do you know how long I have been waiting for you?" I shrugged and then she hugged me. I love Hana-Chan! While we walked home, Hana-Chan screamed out loud, "YOU'RE IN LIBRARY DUTY WITH HATTORI-SEMPAI?!" I told her about the thing in the library and I nodded. I was happy to let it all out. The library duty thing was a bit annoying, but I'm happy that I get to know more about sempai.

Hana stopped walking and I said, "Hana-Chan, what's wrong?" She spilled out the truth and I just smiled. She's my friend; of course he would want to meet her. That's right! I replied back, "He just wanted to meet Hana-Chan; after all, I told him everything about Hana-Chan! That's because she's my very best friend!" She smiled her innocent smile and we parted away.

Ayaka's House:

I sat down on my bed. I was thinking what Hana-Chan said from before…

"_**When Hattori-sempai walked out, he noticed me. He said to me 'Are you Hana' and I replied, 'yes'. He talked to me about his problems like I was his guidance counselor. Saying a lot of things, I think he's having trouble. He seems to be lonely. I don't know, but this is what happened before."**_

Of course there's no problem. I just talked a lot about Hana-Chan, there's no problem at all. Wait! I suddenly got up and said to myself, "I can work on making chocolate for Hattori-sempai! Then I'll confess to him next week!" I went down to the kitchen and took a notepad and pencil. I jotted down:

-Chocolate cake

-Extra sweet

-Strawberries

-Soft

Whenever I saw him eating, it was sweet and I figured out that he likes strawberries. I will try my best to make the best chocolate cake ever! Of course to confess to sempai as well! The cake has to be filled with love, just like all should be!

Day 1:

-Cake was burnt

-Sloppy

-Bitter

The first day was a failure, but I can't let that happen to make me down! I just have to work harder! I think more icing could be better!

Day 2:

-Cake was sour

-A bit sloppy

-Not baked well enough

-Strawberries fell down

Well, at least this was better than yesterday! I ave to try harder, maybe I just have to mix the mixture more slowly, Akashi-sensei told us to… I forgot to. Ops… but I was burning with passion so I can't be blamed!

Day 3:

-Softer

-Sweeter

-Strawberries still falls down

Icing is sloppy

Why is the icing so sloppy, I've tried so hard too! Ayaka, get a hold of yourself! Don't lose faith!

And so Ayaka got better each day until it was Valentine's Day…

It was lunch time! I could finally give my cake to Hattori-sempai! I went to sempai's classroom, wait, it was packed with girls, just as I thought… but sempai wasn't there, strange. I looked for sempai and heard sempai's voice. I smiled but frowned, Sempai was with Hana-Chan. I only heard the words, "Love you." The strange thing was that it was sempai who said it. It's so confusing! I decided to just stay quiet and listen.

Hana-Chan said, "Sorry, but I can't betray Ayaka!" Sempai replied back, "Hana! Wait for me!" Hana answered back coldly, "I don't want to!" Sempai grabbed Hana's arm and kissed her. Hana struggled but couldn't resist. Finally, Hana slapped Sempai's face. He looked back and said, "Do you know how I feel? Think about it, if Ayaka didn't like me, what would you do?" Hana went to sempai and hugged him.

I couldn't believe it, Hana likes Sempai as well? I couldn't notice, no actually, I don't want to notice! I tripped and the cake I baked fell. Hana looked at me and ran over. She said, "Aya-Chan! Are you okay?" I couldn't resist anymore. My tears started to drop and I whispered, "Betrayer!" Hana looked stunned and I looked at her. I hollered out, "HANA'S A BETRAYER! THIS WAS YOUR ENTIRE PLAN WASN'T IT?! WELL I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!" I just lost my best friend that day.

I ran out of school grounds and knocked over someone. It was my childhood friend, Masami-kun. Masami-kun said sternly, "You still like that guy?" I nodded and said, "What do you want, Masami?" He replied, "Nothing, I just need to pick you up." I looked surprised, "Where to?" He answers, "To Hokkaido, you're moving, Mika-san told me about it." I pulled away, "What? When am I moving?! He didn't answer my question instead he said, "Ayaka, choose me instead of that guy. I'll let you think about it until tomorrow. You are leaving the day after tomorrow." I can't believe it. My childhood friend who is 3 years older than me, confessed to me. This is all too fast. Masami brought me home and mom tried to tell me something. All I did was run up to my room.

I cried, I cried, and I cried. My mom knocked on the door, she says, "Ayaka, when you're ready, come down, I need to speak with you." I ignored her and instead I played music,

By the time I was your age, I'd give anything  
>To fall in love truly, was all I could think<br>That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams  
>The most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen<p>

She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
>I can't help but notice, you're staring at me.<br>I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe,  
>I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."<p>

Now, son, I'm only telling you this  
>Because life can do terrible things.<p>

Now, most of the time we'd have too much to drink  
>And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything<br>Too young to notice, and too dumb to care  
>Love was a story that couldn't compare.<p>

I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
>I made you a present with paper and string.<br>Open with care now, I'm asking you, please.  
>You know that I love you, will you marry me?"<p>

Now, son, I'm only telling you this  
>Because life can do terrible things<br>You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray,  
>That God shows you differently.<p>

She said, "Boy can I tell you a terrible thing?  
>It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks.<br>Please, don't be sad now, I really believe,  
>You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."<p>

Slow, so slow I fell to the ground on my knees.

So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose  
>If you're given the choice, then I beg you to choose<br>To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you.  
>I can't bear to see the same happen to you.<p>

Now, son, I'm only telling you this  
>Because life can do terrible things<p>

(Disclaimer: I do not own the song, Terrible things)

I thought about it for a while. I thought I could just change myself, crying does nothing to me, it doesn't help me. I walked out of the room and ran inside the bathroom. I grabbed a pair of scissors and cut all of my hair up to shoulder length. My mom opened the door and said, "Ayaka! Your hair!" I just smiled and said, "Mom, I'm ready to go now. Its fine, I can go to Hokkaido today." She smiled and said, "Go to school, I'll pack your things, you have something to do, don't you?" I smiled and nodded. I opened the door and saw Masami. He asked, "Well?" I replied, "Sorry Masami-kun, but I'll start a new life!" He smiled and whispered, "I'll get you one day…"

I ran to school and saw Hana and sempai. I walked up to Hana and asked, "Hana?" She turned around and said, "Ayaka! Your hair!" I replied back, "Hana, I'm moving to Hokkaido." She grabbed my arms and said, "No! Ayaka! Don't leave!" I smiled and said, "I'm sorry, but I can't. Stay here ad love sempai as much as you can. Text me, 'Kay?" She nodded and I left. This day, who knew that Valentine's Day, was so bitter? I will have a new journey ahead of me!


End file.
